This invention pertains to strip film cameras of the flow type.
The prior art, in both flow cameras and tape recording-reproducing apparatus, has invariably employed means to continuously traverse the film or tape involved.
The art has recognized certain requirements for suitably reeling and unreeling the film or tape.
One arrangement has serially employed a spring, cable, compound lever and an axially displacable shaft in a mechanism between a jockey arm idler and an axial-thrust plate clutch.
Another arrangement has included a roller to ride upon the reeled tape, with rotation according to the diameter of the reeled tape causing a bent shaft to exert a corresponding axial pressure upon a clutch through a leaf spring connection.
Still another arrangement has included stiff drives having pinions gears, and torque-drive springs between a differential motor and the two reels for winding and unwinding magnetic tape. A differential motor has rotatable both rotor and stator. The tape drive itself was separately accomplished.
Friction clutches as machine elements have employed coiled axial springs. These have been single, or if double, are separately placed with respect to an intermediate housing. Such "clutches" have frequently provided a power drive through the torsional stress of the springs, rather than to provide an axial force a friction plate clutch.